parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercup the Rock Puppy/Transcript
At Linnux’s Lair *Lord Drakkon: Master Linnux! *Linnux: Yes, Lord Drakkon? *Lord Drakkon: Tell the Stormtroopers to Exterminate Order 99 *Linnux: TROOPERS! *Stormtroopers: Yes Sir? *Linnux: Exterminate Order 99 *Stormtroopers: YES SIR! *At the Snow Mountain Village *Buttercup (Puppy): Okay, Brothers. I’ll seek and you hide. *Ben Tennyson and Adagio: Okay! *Tod (Young): What about me? *Ben Tennyson: You can join us. *Tod (Young): Okay. *Ben Tennyson: Adagio, You hide into the trashcan, Tod you can hide under the bathroom sink and I'll hide into the attic, you guys got that? *Adagio and Tod: Got It! *Buttercup (Puppy): Alright! 1...2...3...4... *Ben Tennyson hides into the attic *Buttercup (Puppy): 5...6...7...8 *Tod hides under the bathroom sink and Adagio hides into the trashcan *Buttercup (Puppy): 9...10! Ready or not, here I come! Anybody here? *Ben Tennyson is being quiet in the attic *Tod (Young): I hope she won't find me here. *Adagio laughs *Buttercup (Puppy): Where are you? *Buttercup founds Adagio *Buttercup (Puppy): FOUND YOU! *Adagio: Aww *Adagio walks away to his room *Adagio: Worst day of my life! *Adagio punched the wall *Adagio: I'M FRUSTRATED! *Adagio being frustrated *Buttercup finds Tod in the Bathroom *Tod (Young): oh man, sis. You got my tail. *Tod and Buttercup noticed Adagio being frustated *Tod (Young): Why is he so upset? *Buttercup (Puppy): Maybe he's from Hide and Seek. *Tod (Young): You can talk to him and I’ll find Ben, he’s been hiding for several minutes. *Buttercup (Puppy): Okay. *Tod (Young): Adagio, why are you angry? *Adagio: Go away! *Tod (Young): I’ll go talk to him and you find Ben. *Buttercup (Puppy): Alright, Li’l Bro. *Ben Tennyson noticed a furry potion and thought it was lemonade *Ben Tennyson: OH BOY! Lemonade! *Buttercup (Puppy): NO!! DON'T DRINK THAT!! *Ben Tennyson drinks a furry potion *Ben Tennyson: Is this one lemonade? *Buttercup (Puppy): No it isn’t lemonade! It’s some kind of serum, you drank it! *Ben Tennyson: Is it going to give me new superpowers? *Buttercup (Puppy): Just look at yourself! *Ben Tennyson: Can I see myself with the mirror please? *Ben Tennyson looks at himself into the mirror he realizes he is a furry *Ben Tennyson: WOAH! I'm a Furry! *Adagio is going to check on Ben Tennyson. *Tod (Young): Big Bro, what’s happening? *Adagio: Ben is turned into one of us! *Tod Gasps *Tod (Young): I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Big Bro. (Yawns) I’m getting sleepy right now. *Ben Tennyson: Hey Adagio, how's it going? *Adagio: OH! Ben I was looking for you. *Tod (Young): (Snoring) *Ben Tennyson: Was Tod Sleeping? *Adagio: Yes. *Bodi and Darma came to see Ben Tennyson *Bodi: BEN! *Darma: What happened to you? *Ben Tennyson: I turned into a dog... Please don't be mad. *Bodi: We're not mad *Darma: We're just happy. *Ben Tennyson hugs Bodi and Darma *Lord Drakkon is watching Ben Tennyson is hugging Bodi and Darma *Lord Drakkon: Looks like he have become an animal. TROOPERS! *Stormtroopers: Yes Sir? *Lord Drakkon: Kidnap Khampa! *Tod (Young): Who's that guy?!?! *Superman: THAT'S LORD DRAKKON! *Stormtroopers: LET'S GO GET HIM!!!!! *Stormtroopers charges at Khampa *Khampa: DRAKKON! *Lord Drakkon: KHAMPA! *Ben Tennyson: STOP RIGHT THERE, DRAKKON! *Lord Drakkon: BEN! *Lord Drakkon and the Stormtroopers noticed Ben Tennyson holding a gun *Stormtrooper #1: LOOK OUT! *Stormtrooper #2: HE HAS A GUN! *The Stormtroopers putting their hands up while they surrender Category:Transcripts Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403